Continuity testing and the associated continuity testers have been in common use for many years. During this time, continuity testers evolved from simple battery and buzzer/lamp devices with test leads into smaller sizes through the use of transistors, electronic oscillators and light emitting diodes. These improvements eliminated the high voltage spikes and current surges associated with the older buzzer/lamp testers making them suitable and safe for tracing wiring and testing diodes and transistors on electronic printed circuit board assemblies. With the advent of the integrated circuit, the discret components on the printed circuit boards virtually disappeared making it no longer possible for a continuity tester to perform any component testing. However, the integrated circuit brought about a new role for the continuity tester: with the increasing complexity caused by cramming more and more functions into less space, the need arose to verify the point to point wiring connections to each integrated circuit pin. On a bare printed wiring board, this task can be done with any type of continuity tester, but the majority of industrial testing involves circuit boards that already have their integrated circuits soldered in place along with numerous circuit cuts and added jumper wires. To complicate matters, a new type of integrated circuit was developed called Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor, referred to in the trade as simply CMOS. CMOS offered higher circuit density by operating at significantly lower power levels, but not without a price- the CMOS semiconductor construction is so thin that a relatively low current flow misapplied would destroy it. Even the current from a static electric discharge of only a few hundred volts generated by a person's clothing was too much. Operator workstations for handling CMOS required elaborate grounding devices such as wrist straps, conductive bench tops and ionizing air blowers to eliminate and dissipate all static electric fields. Another generation of continuity testers evolved to prevent damage to CMOS devices by increasing their impedance so high that only microamperes of current were induced into the circuit being probed, but because of their high impedance, they could not distinguish the difference between a wiring path, a semiconductor junction, or a high value resistor which greatly limited their usefulness. Ideally, a continuity tester for tracing electronic wiring circuit paths without erroneous readings must meet 3 criteria: one- it must not bias semiconductors into conduction; two- it must have a low impedance input to ignor resistances and three- be simple and low cost in design. This invention meets all three of these requirements and overcomes all the disadvantages of previous continuity testers and the full significance of the invention will be appreciated when the detailed written description is read in conjunction with the drawings.